


Animalistic (James Dean)

by froofie



Category: BBC Sherlock, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, benedict cumberbatch rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, RPF, Smoking, benedict cumberbatch rpf, mild dominance, mild submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froofie/pseuds/froofie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch once likened himself to both James Stewart and James Dean. </p>
<p>Tonight, to your sweaty delight, you meet Mr. Dean.</p>
<p>Total smut based on image.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animalistic (James Dean)

 

When I returned home from a charity benefit for an arts literacy group, I found Benedict mysteriously sitting on the bed in black silk pajamas, his top completely unbuttoned, smoking a cigar in the dark. Stinking up my bedroom. But that mouth of his puckered and sucking like a motherfucker, brow furrowed in contemplation, tossed out any thoughts of chastisement. With light streaming in from the hallway I could see there was this _look_ on his face.  Commanding. Confident. Cool. I’d never seen that expression on nor felt it emanate from him. Head tilted up, he blew a smoke ring and watched me, saying nothing. I went about my business, curious about his intentions, but allowing for the moment to reveal itself naturally. I heard him snuff out the cigar and slide off the bed. He sauntered over and hovered close behind, studiously breathing me in as I hung up my coat. He brushed the hair from my neck, nibbling and sucking at my skin.

“Well, hello there.”

He...grunted...or perhaps moaned...in reply.

“How long have you been in here....like this?” I said without turning around, taking off my earrings.

“Bend over.” His voice was deep and rolling.

"What?"

“Bend. Over.”

His hands went to my ass. Achingly slow, I leaned forward, arching my hips up.  He sucked in a breath.

“You slinked out of the house in that tight dress and those strappy high heels and it’s all I could think about while you were gone. Your sweet ass walking around the party showing off that body. Unaware of how sexy you look. Knowing you were coming home to me.”

“Interesting.”

“What?” I felt his hardness pressed between my cheeks.

“I made myself so wet thinking about wrapping my legs around you while wearing these shoes. I had to come home early otherwise I was going to hump the giant ice sculpture of Shakespeare.” His hand ran over my entire back. He lifted up my hem and felt around between my legs, finding truth in my story.

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

I press myself against him.

“Yes.”

“Stand up.” I found his forcefulness erotic. I was ready to do whatever he said.

He unzipped my dress. It slid to the floor. He closed the space between our bodies. My left arm hooked behind me and around his neck. I ground against him. His right hand traveled down the front of my body, grasping my mound. He lightly bit the side of my ear, holding it between his teeth. His left hand slid inside my strapless bra.

“Pull down your panties.” His voice rumbled in my ear; I heard him with my whole body.

I teased myself more than him with the slow pull of my black bikinis, first out to the side of my hip by the crook of my finger opening the waistband from behind to give him a good look at my rear before snapping the elastic against my skin, trailing my fingers around to the front, opening it out. Feeling cool air on my freed skin, I pulled one side down a touch and repeated on the opposite side.  The wet crotch of the panties was reluctant to part from me, clinging to my sex. I bent full over for him as I lead my panties down my legs. I stood and stepped out of them, leaving them like a figure 8 on the ground. I was naked except for my bra and heels. I turned to face him. I waited for his instruction.

“Undress me.”

Heart slamming hard in my chest, brain starting to shut off, I ran my hands lightly over his stomach, up his blushing chest and across his shoulders, teasing his skin with my fingertips, encouraging his black top down his arms and to the floor. Oh how I loved his naked torso. I stood close, eyes shut, inhaling him, enjoying his heat, his scent. I fogged his chest and nape with my open mouth. I licked him, just once. Salty and sweet. I kissed one nipple taut with my soft quiet lips. His hands were on my ass, fingers spread wide. I moved closer, pressing my breasts against him. His deep breathing betrayed his control. My eyes flicked up to his.

“You’re forgetting something.”

I snuck a hand between our bodies to feel him through the black silk. Hard. No underwear. Just him, stiff with desire. I fondled him, enamoured with the feeling of both his rigidness and the softness over him. I felt a damp spot forming under my touch. His breathing heavy and defenseless. He picked up my left thigh and held it around his waist. Looking down into my eyes, he pressed himself to me over and over making me wetter. I joined his motions with my own. I could have ground my way to satisfaction by this alone. My head hung back, eyes closed, mouth open and wanting.

“Benedict kiss me.”

“No.”

There was no choice but to follow my other desires.  I snuck both hands inside his waistband, grabbing his ass underneath and pressing our pelvises closer. I let his bottoms fall to the floor by my panties. My body was coiled and ready to pounce. I pushed him backwards onto the bed, making him trip getting out of his pajamas, losing a bit of control. I crawled over his naked body, hovered my mouth over his, steaming up his open lips as I pushed him inside me. I licked the underside of his top lip. I moaned deliberately, eyes locked. I rode whatever wave had me (us) in its clutches. I fucked him hard, eyes slammed shut. He cried out.

“Oh... _FUCK!_ ”

He sat up and grabbed my body, his mouth on my ear again, panting and groaning, licking and biting. I thrust myself on his lap over and over, calling out his name, my voice almost threatening.

“Kiss me!” I pleaded.

"No.”

He finally smiled. A teasing, fleeting dimpled grin showing me who was in charge. I retaliated with wild gyrations over him. Sweeping my hips back and forth with a deliberate pace, holding on to his strong neck with one hand, rubbing myself with the other, keeping his gaze, sticking my breasts out, licking my lips, making him watch me, making him hear the moans that traveled out on heaving breaths. His head dropped to my chest, sucking at the top of my breast swell, pinching with his teeth. He moved his mouth to do the same on my neck. I would find four of his marks on me the next day. I held his head close, clutching at fistfuls of his hair. I felt him full and hot in me. I caught sight of us in the dresser mirror. His back hunched, mouth devoring me greedily, leaving short patches of heated saliva on my skin. I watched us screwing, partially disbelieving that it was us I was seeing. His hands spread out on my back and then found themselves pulling my cheeks apart. His fingers went further below to feel himself pressing inside me. Our hold on each other started to fail slightly with our sweaty bodies.

I felt myself being flipped on my back and he pulled out but hovered his body close. He teased me with his dark pink tip. Just the tip, in then out, fullness then nothing, then a rub over my clitoris, over and over while his hands ran up and down the backs of my bent thighs. I dug my high heels into his chest and walked my feet up until they rested on either side of his head. I liked what I saw. Black leather straps bound and almost cutting against my skin.

“Jesus, fuck me, you tease.” I arched my back.

He spread my legs and wrapped them around his waist as he gave himself fully to me. I felt my silky legs rub against his torso, my feet crossed at the ankle behind his back. The tightness of my shoes and bra echoed the tightness in my sex.

He held my hands over my head and went to work thrusting, first out of sync, then together.  Chasing after the same pleasure. Huffing feverish carnal breaths against the crook of the other’s neck. His body was demanding, attendant to nothing but... _urge_. His tongue licked and teased in my ear as he pressed himself in me. His lips pulled on my earlobe. I gave over everything to him, holding his smooth freckled back to me, his shoulders and neck reddening. We were...slippery together.  The musky scent of sweat and sex overtook the cigar aroma. I came easily and loudly. My body shuddered, toes curling up inside my shoes. He came with concentration spread all over his beautiful face. We lay there, clutched together, desperate and wet, grunting and climaxing.

The clouds of our lasciviousness faded away and we became....who were we again? Humans, I suppose.

Thinkers.

And then he laughed.

When it was over, he laughed. His familiar face lit up against mine. I laughed, too. The body got what it wanted and now the soul was having a sweaty giggle over it.

We were ourselves again and he kissed me.


End file.
